Gonna be Okay
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: Daryl and Maggie get captured and taken to Woodbury. As we all know, nothing good every happens in Woodbury. Daryl/Glenn. *Noncon*


I got a prompt from my awesome friend writerchick0214. The prompt in a nut shell is Daryl gets assaulted by someone and Glenn is there to pick up the pieces. Well this is what I came up with.

Notes: I have no idea what the black bow and arrow guy's name is so I deemed him Cole. If you know his real name tell me so I can change it. Minor changes in show events.

Warnings: The prompt called for noncon so therefore there is noncon. It isn't very explicit but it is there. Please don't read if you get uncomfortable by things of that nature.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my typos, if there be any.

* * *

When Daryl walked out of the store basket of baby formula in hand he wasn't expecting to see Maggie being held at gun point. Why hadn't she yelled? The man holding her was a larger black man with a bow strapped to his back. Where had this guy come from? Daryl dropped the basket but didn't reach for his bow when the muzzle of the gun presses deeper into her temple.

"Get in the truck." The man says in a deep voice nodding to a large decked out truck behind him, "Driver's seat so there's no funny business, hand the lady your weapons."

Daryl walked slowly pulling his bow from his back and the man snatched it out of his hands. Her hands were shaking has he pressed his knife and pistol to her. Her eyes were wide and regretful; she mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ to him as he moved past to the truck. He got in the driver's seat and held the wheel in an iron grip. Maggie was shoved in the back with the man who gave gruff directions headed in the opposite way of the prison. Daryl didn't argue he couldn't with that gun on Maggie. He was just thankful mister-chicken-shit-holding-a-gun-on-a-woman seemed like he didn't know where their group was and he planned for it to stay that way.

* * *

Rick handed the baby over to Beth as the Chevy came rumbling up to the gate. Axel opened it and the vehicle rolled in but that wasn't Daryl or Maggie getting out. A woman who was clearly worse for wear kicked the door open and hobbled out. Rick eyed the sword perched on her back cautiously as she leaned on the open door holding her leg. She said nothing as she pulled a basket out of the cab, it rattled with canisters.

"Who are you?" Rick asked python drawn but not aimed yet. She held the basket out in front of her without a word, "I asked who you are."

"A big crossbow wielding guy dropped these; he was with a pretty girl." Her voice was low and full of calculation, like she made it a habit of only telling the bare details. Her eyes jumped to Herschel who stiffened then back to Rick.

"Where was this?" Rick asked as Carl approached her, hands out for the basket. She handed it over without a word.

"Rick, who is this?" Glenn asked as he an Oscar came up after checking the fencing surrounding the far side of the prison.

"That's what I would like to know but first where was this? Why did he leave them? Why do you have our vehicle? Answer something." Rick demanded and she visibly tensed for a second.

"In town about ten miles back. They were taken." She said leaning heavily on the car. Rick went to step toward her but Herschel stopped him.

"Let us help you. Were you bit?" The man said hobbling over on his crutches. She shook her head as he got a look, "Who shot you?"

"One of the men from the group that took your people." She said her voice wavering.

"Let's get you inside." He said reaching to steady her, Axel come up and offered his shoulder to her which she begrudgingly took. Rick pulled her sword out of its sheath getting a look that could kill from her.

They took her inside but Rick wouldn't allow her in the cell block. They set her up on one of the tables for Herschel to check her over. She said nothing as he stitched her up.

"Now, where were they taken?" Rick asked crossed armed once she was fixed up, Glenn and Carl at his sides guns ready just in case.

"Ever heard of Woodbury?" She asked getting blank looks, "It's a town a bit down the road from here, full of survivors maybe seventy run by this man who calls himself the Governor. The walls are all guarded but we could get in."

"How do we get there?" Glenn asked.

"I'll take you." She said with a grin that spoke volumes, she had a score to settle and so did they now.

* * *

Daryl sat silent, motionless as the man paced around him. His arms itched from the tape but he had felt worse. The man was twirling his own knife in his palm as he came to sit on the table in front of Daryl. Daryl's crossbow was strapped to the man's back and the sight made his blood boil.

"The girl said others would come for you. Where is your camp?" He asked for what had to be the fiftieth time. Daryl said nothing like he had every other time.

"Who is the girl? She your bitch?" He asked with a smirk, the question made Daryl's stomach twist but he still said nothing.

"What? No? Shame, she is one sexy piece of ass." The guy said with a look in his eye Daryl didn't like.

"What's your name? The girl already let hers slip. If it helps my name is Cole, now the polite thing to do is introduce yourself." He asked picking under his nails with Daryl's knife, "Aren't you worried about little Maggie?" He was but he didn't let it show.

"Don't you want to protect her? She is all tied up," He leaned down to stage whisper in Daryl's face, "She couldn't defend herself, we could do whatever we want to he-" His words where cut off when Daryl slammed his head forward into the man's nose. He yelled pulling back gripping his dripping nose.

"Motherfucker! You will regret that." He said bringing a blooded fist down on Daryl's temple. Daryl said nothing as fists kept landing, doing his best not to flinch as the skin under his eye split and his noses creaked under a blow. After a few minutes the man stormed out of the room still bitching.

Daryl shook his head feeling droplets of blood fling away. He stretched his jaw; it popped from the strain of his clenching it. He blinked taking note that his eyes weren't swelling. His lip was puffing slightly around a split but as a whole the damage was only minimal. He tested the tape on his arms but it was holding, he sighed looking to the ceiling.

* * *

"Aren't you worried about your friend?" Cole asked sitting across from Maggie, she shook her head with a glare, "Why not?"

"He could kill you with two hands tied behind his back." She hoped she sounded convincing enough, she believed her words but that doesn't mean she could make them sound true.

"Could he now? Then why was I able to bust my knuckles over his face?" He asked showing her the scabbing flesh of his hand where he caught on Daryl's teeth one punch. He smirked as her eyes widened.

"Don't hurt him." She said, it wasn't begging she told herself. These people wouldn't really do anything to Daryl would they? She thought of Glenn back at the prison not knowing anything and her heart hurt.

Cole said nothing about her plea, he just smirked. That was the ammunition they needed.

* * *

"What happened to you?" The Governor asked Cole as he entered the interrogation building taking in the blooded band aid on his nose and slightly swollen eyes.

"Bastard is tough." He said nodding to the door of Daryl's room.

"And the girl?" Governor asked.

"Not as much. She could break." Cole said rubbing his hand over his head. He knew what Cole meant by that.

"Are they close?" He asked.

"She made it seem so, he said nothing but he did head butt me when I talked about her. Friends at the least I would say." Cole answered.

"Go talk to her again, I will pay him a little visit." Governor said heading to Daryl's room.

He closed the door behind him turning eyes on the man. He wasn't young but not old, thirties maybe. He sat up straight unmoving but the muscles in his arms were tight, fists clenched. His cheekbone was split under an eye that was an eerily familiar blue. He walked slowly toward him picking up the knife that sat on the table.

"I'm going to cut your binds, don't do anything you will regret." He waited for Daryl's fists to unclench before cutting the tape. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest once they were free.

"So, want to tell me your name?" He got no answer, "What about the location of your group? We don't want to hurt them, we want to help. You see we have the means here to keep you all safe. No harm is intended." Daryl snorted at that, an action that felt oddly familiar.

"Don't want to talk?" Governor asked getting a glare, "Fine let's do this another way." He stood and walked from the room for a moment. He returned with Cole who was dragging Maggie with him.

"Stand." He commanded to Daryl who stayed seated, "Let's not be rude. Let the lady have your seat." Daryl was cautious as he rose from the chair. Cole grabbed it and slammed it down on the other side of the table shoving a trembling Maggie into it.

"Now that's better." The Governor said moving to stand next to her, "Again where is your camp?" Daryl sent a glare at Maggie commanding her mouth stay shut which it did. "I guess that's how it's going to be." He ran his knuckles over her cheek feeling her jump.

He stepped back from her and slowly circled the table running the tip of Daryl's knife over the wood. He came to stand next to Daryl who had his arms snuggly crossed glaring daggers straight ahead. He reached over and unsnapped the knives sheath from the man's belt. He slid the knife into the case and set it on the table just out of reach.

"Put your arms down." Governor said running a fingertip over his bicep. Daryl hesitated until Cole stepped up behind Maggie and wrapping his hand over her shoulder, not squeezing more resting it there. He let his arms drop heavily to his side.

"Good boy, now take off your shirt." Daryl obeyed still looking straight ahead. Maggie squirmed in her chair as Daryl tossed the shirt down in the table. Governor looked him over taking in the ridges of muscles and valleys of scars, that guy just seemed so familiar.

"Pants next." Governor liked how Daryl's muscles tensed but still brought his hands up to his belt. The pants hit the ground hard leaving him in just a threadbare pair of boxers.

"Why don't you kick those boots off?" It wasn't really a question. Daryl toed them off and kicked them aside with his pants. Maggie had tears in her eyes as the Governor reached up to finger a strand of Daryl's hair. All the air in his lungs whooshed out as a hand on the back of his neck slammed him forward onto the table.

"One last time," Governor leaned over Daryl to hiss in his ear but his eyes were locked on Maggie, "Where is your camp?" He got no answer. He stood up straight to work his belt open.

"No!" Maggie yelled trying to stand but was yanked back down. She watched as he shifted his pants down low on his hips so his cock snapped out. Daryl didn't even flinch when his boxers were yanked down he just braced his hands up next to his head, fingernails digging into the wood.

"Please don't!" She pleaded for him, "Our camp is-"

"Shut up!" Those were the first words out of Daryl during the whole interrogation. He had barked them at her with a glare from under his bangs. She whimpered at the tone but kept her mouth shut.

The Governor chuckled at the man's bravery. It was impressive enough to get him to spit in his hand and rub it over his length, the guy had earned that much. He was grinning as he kicked Daryl's feet apart and got in position behind the man. He looked for any sign of fear but saw none. He just gave another chuckle as he gripped Daryl's hips in a bruising grip and shoved his hips forward with such force he entered to the hilt.

It was a scream, nobody would ever be able to tell her any different. Daryl's eyes shot wide his mouth opening in a scream, it wasn't loud or high more gurgled than anything but it was a scream and she would never forget it. His fingernails scrapped over the wood of the table as the thrusting began, the force jostling his frame like he was a ragdoll. He turned his face into the unforgiving wood pressing his forehead into it as his breath came in gasps.

"Still nothing to say?" Cole asked with a laugh that the Governor joined him in. Maggie could see the trembling start, just the slightest of tremor in the man broad shoulders. She reached her hand forward slowly in case the man behind her was going to stop her but he didn't. At the touch of her fingers on his tense fingers he moved to jerk his hand away but she caught it in an iron grip. His head slowly lifted to look at her, his face was red, eyes glassy and the wood beneath his face was dark from moister. She shifted forward in her seat the hand on her shoulder letting her.

The Governor increased the speed of his thrusts making Daryl slid forward on the table slightly. His knuckles were white on the grip he had around Maggie's hand, she didn't care that it felt like her joints were creaking from the pressure. He dropped his head back down on the table with a whine quiet in his chest.

"Oh Daryl." She whispered tears falling down her cheeks. Cole's hands snatched back off her and the Governor's pace faltered. Their eyes locked and Cole nodded before rushing out of the room. So that's why this boy was so familiar, he grinned as he yanked Daryl's hips up to a better angle. It was only a few more thrust before he pulled himself out, coating Daryl's back and thighs with the help of one rub of his hand. He tucked himself away stepping back to admire his handy work.

"You bastard!" Maggie cried rushing to stand at Daryl's side, he hadn't moved. She gingerly pulled his boxers up from where the pooled at his knees, her heart breaking as she covered blood lined thighs. He laughed kicking out his boot catching the table legs knocking it over. She cried out, her arms barely cushioning Daryl's head from the floor. He didn't even tried to catch himself just let his body fall.

"Daryl, Daryl?" She pulled his head to her chest as she struggled to get his shirt on him; he was only minimally helping her in the act. Once it was on his shoulders she left it open in favor of trying to find his pants. She ran a finger through his hair; his eyes had a bit of a far off look to them. She pressed him close at the sound of pounding feet in the hall.

"Ya wanted me sir?" At the sound of the voice Daryl twitched in her arms. The Governor grinned as he jerked his head down at the two on the floor. He didn't know the girl but every muscle in his body tightened at the tuff of brown hair pressed to her chest, the scars peeked from under an open shirt.

"M-Merle." It was breathed on a half whimper but it sounded like thunder in his ear as slightly unfocused eyes turned to him.

"No," He whispered taking in the fresh bruises, "No," He said seeing the damp lines on flushed cheeks, "NO!" He screamed seeing the growing red stain on tattered boxers and smearing the floor. Merle took one step forward before a gun cocked level with his head.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Merle yelled his body shaking.

"Now, Merle calm down. You wanted a reunion with your brother didn't you? Well here it is." Governor said fanning his hand back like he was showcasing the man's brother to him. Merle didn't want it see, didn't want it to happen like this. Not with his baby brother trembling in some tearstained woman's arms on the cold floor.

"Aren't you going to welcome him? Go on big brother; give your _baby brother_ a hug." The Governor was grinning filthily as he spoke.

"Don't you know how to give someone a warm welcome?" Cole asked with a laugh, "Granted, I doubt it will measure up to the one Gov gave him."

Merle fist clenched and his stomach turned. This wasn't right. The girl was still fussing over Daryl, snapping his pants closed as he sat up leaning heavily against her. He wasn't crying or screaming for help, Daryl was just staring at him with this look in his eyes. A look that he had seen so many times, Daryl needed him but Merle didn't want to be needed like this.

"Why don't you tell old Merle here how happily his brother accepted your welcome sir?" Cole asked swinging his free arm over Merle's shoulder gun still aimed on him.

"Tell him what? Like how he didn't even bat an eye? Or do you mean the way he _screamed?_ How about how he never once said no or stop, he just took it. Like a _bitch_." Governor said smirking as Merle tensed further.

Cole's laughing came to an abrupt stop when Merle's elbow dug deep into his ribs. His hand closed around the gun yanking it out of a pain lacked hand. His elbow shot up and connected with the man's chin, his teeth clacking loudly.

The Governor had his hand half way to his gun when the sound of rustling behind him had him turning. Daryl rolled out of Maggie's grasp to a low crouch as Merle's shoulder barreled the black man over. Two long strides had his own shoulder knocking the wind out of the Governor's lungs. They landed in a tangle of limbs but Daryl was on top. He buried his hand in hair too well kempt for the apocalypse. He put all his strength into it and slammed the man's head down on the unforgiving concrete.

"I'm nobodies bitch." He whispered softly, more to himself than anyone else. He could see the glazed over look in the man's eyes, he was knocked out clean but he yanked his head back up to bring it down even harder. Blood was spreading across the floor in a steady flow but he made the man's head bounce on the cement again.

"Daryl, enough!" Maggie yelled grabbing his arm, "We gotta go." She set his boots down next to him. He tugged them on as she snapped his knife back on his belt where it belonged. She got Daryl's crossbow off the knocked out Cole and swung it on her back.

"Come on." Merle said snapping his blade in place and tucking Cole's gun in his waistband. Daryl stood but his legs buckled, he cursed as he tried standing again. He managed to stay on his feet but winced as he limped over to the door.

"Here," Merle grabbed his brother's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Daryl leaned against him instantly; Maggie was shocked by how willingly he accepted the man's help. They all couldn't help jumping when a loud bang rang out and the sound of guns could be heard.

"Here comes the cavalry." Maggie said smiling for the first time.

* * *

Andrea had seen when Cole had pulled Merle off the wall. Something about the urgency in the black man's face didn't sit with her well. She followed at a distance.

She had never seen the building the men walked into. It looked run down and dangerous but secure. She moved silently following the sound of yelling. She stopped outside one of the door's and listened, the heavy metal muffled the voices so she couldn't make out the words but she knew the owners of the voices. Why was Phillip in there, she wondered.

She heard a scuffle and something thudding heavily. She drew out her pistol and reached to open the door when a bang had her insides rattling. She barely had herself composed when the door swung open.

* * *

"Let's get outta here." Merle said using his shoulder to shove the door open but stopped when a second gun of the night leveled with his head.

"What's going on Mer-…" She started but stopped when she got a look at the man on his arm, "Daryl? Maggie?" She started to lower her gun.

"Andrea? We thought you were dead." Maggie said mouth agape.

"Why are you here? Why didn't Phillip say you were here? Wait, where's Phillip?" She scanned the room and gasped. "What did you do?" She yelled aiming on Merle again.

"What we had ta." Merle answered.

"That man deserved it." Maggie spat out with so much venom, "It's too bad he isn't dead."

"Are you crazy?" Andrea asked wide eyed, "He is sweet, how could he deserve that?"

"He is evil," Maggie said clenching her fists, "How you don't see that is beyond me."

"He isn't evil, he saved me." Andrea said aiming over at Maggie now.

"He did this to Daryl," Maggie said gesturing to the man who had started to sway slightly. Merle pulled him closer, tucking his head against his neck. Shaking hands balled in Merle's shirt.

"He looks fine." She said looking him over, he looked roughed up but that's pretty normal on Daryl. He seemed to have trouble standing and was quivering. Maggie bristled at the comment. Her hand shot out grabbing the barreled of the gun and shoved it up to point at the ceiling. Her knuckles connected with Andrea's temple before the woman could even react.

"Let's go." Maggie said checking the safety on the pistol before stepping over Andrea where she lay dazed.

"Damn." Both Dixon's breathed at the same time.

They exited the interrogation building to find the streets covered in smoke. Guns were going off everywhere. People were running around screaming.

"We need a car," Maggie said as they jogged down the sidewalk unnoticed so far, Merle practically carrying Daryl for him to keep up.

"I'll get us one. Here, take him." Merle said as they ducked into a store doorway as the approached the bulk of the shootout. Maggie shouldered Daryl's weight with a grunt. "Head fer the gate. Be careful. Open the latch and hunker down, wait fer me." He instructed and moved to run but a hand caught his shirt.

"Merle…" Daryl started but seemed to not know how to continue.

"See ya in a minute." Merle said running his hand through Daryl's hair, that seemed to appease the man so he let go with a nod. Merle took off down the sidewalk gun out just in case.

Maggie checked the street one more time before her and Daryl headed for the wall. He wasn't leaning on her as much as he had Merle. Maggie took out two guards at the gate. Daryl pulled away from her taking his bow with him. She shoved the latch on the gate open letting out a yell when a bullet ricocheted off the metal next to her head. She heard the tell-tale click of Daryl's bow then a thud.

She turned and had her gun aimed at a large form coming at her. She was about to squeeze the trigger when the smoke cleared a bit.

"Oscar!" She screamed waving her arm at him. He noticed her and came running, Glenn and Rick coming into view through the smoke.

"Thank god." Rick said as they reached them, but the reunion was cut short when a large military hummer rumbled up to them.

"Get in!" Merle yelled jumping out of the driver's seat. He grabbed Daryl's arm and shoved him in the backseat. Maggie ran to the passenger's side and climbed in as Merle got back in the front. Oscar helped Glenn up into the vehicle then pulled Rick up after him. Rick slammed the door.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled and Merle didn't have to be told twice. They were four miles down the road before he let up on the gas even a bit.

"Thank goodness you two are okay." Glenn said squeezing Maggie's shoulder then turning to Daryl and paused. Daryl was tucked tight to the door arms crossed snug around his chest, bow carelessly tossed in the floor of the hummer.

"Okay is a subjective term." Maggie said turning to look at Daryl.

"Daryl?" Glenn said softly, the man's eyes shot over at him before darting back out the tinted window. Merle watched in the rear view mirror as Glenn reached a hand out to rest on Daryl's shoulder. He looked over at the Asian and Merle almost lost control of the vehicle. He knew that look in Daryl's eyes, he thought he was the only who had seen it in years.

"What happened?" Glenn asked quietly sliding closer to Daryl and pulling him away from the door. Daryl tucked his face in Glenn's neck but said nothing. Glenn could feel him trembling.

"Shhh, it's over." Glenn soothed even though he didn't know what 'it' was. He rubbed his hands down Daryl's back lovingly letting out soft coos of comfortable when Daryl fisted his shirt and pressed closer.

He froze when his hand stuck on something damp on the back of Daryl's shirt. For an instant he thought it was blood but it was too thick. He ran his hand down to the hem of the man's shirt feeling more wet spots as he went. He stuck his fingers under the material wiping the cause of the spots up into his palm. He pulled his hand out feeling Daryl shiver. He ran his thumb through the substance. It felt so familiar but it couldn't be he reasoned.

"Is there a light in here?" Glenn asked when he failed to see the stuff in the darkness of the hummer. Maggie looked up and hit a button and the cab was filled with light. His eyes focused on his palm and he couldn't help the noise of distress he made.

"What's wrong?" Rick looked over his shoulder and his eyes landed on Glenn's hand and a noise that could only be called a growl came from his chest. Oscar peeked around too but made a disgusted noise in his throat.

"Fuckin' monsters." Oscar said grabbing Glenn's hand and wiping it clean with his rag which he promptly threw out the window after Glenn's hand was clean.

"Who?" Rick ground out through clenched teeth.

"Daryl took care of it." Merle said hands tightening on the wheel. Glenn wrapped his arms tight around Daryl for the rest of the drive. Rick and Oscar got dropped back at the Hyundai and lead the way back to the prison.

* * *

Daryl hadn't said anything for two days. When they got back to the prison he had limped inside without a word to anyone and locked himself in the shower room. He stayed in there for hours and when he came out he looked even worse than when he went in.

Rick allowed Merle to join the group. Everything was good between them after Merle punched the man square in the jaw leaving a bruise that was sure to not fade for weeks. Merle was shockingly good with Judith. She had been colicky but the first time Merle huffed into Carol's cell where she and Maggie were doing everything they could think to calm her, and scooped her into his arm she quieted instantly. He was then appointed babysitter for the unforeseen future.

Daryl was doing things he always had. Watch, patrol, hunting but he didn't seem the same. He had never been particularly talkative but now he was dead silent. He wouldn't sit with the others at dinner, not that he ate more than a nibble or two. He was always in his cell if he wasn't doing some kind of chore. He didn't even acknowledge Merle or Glenn. Things hit a head three days after Woodbury.

Carl was sitting in his cell running his knife over a piece of wood. Shaping it and smoothing the rough edges like Daryl had taught him weeks ago. He didn't know the details of what happened to the man but he knew he wanted to cheer him up. Daryl had been there after his mom and Carl wanted to do the same. He did one last run of the blade over the wood then smiled happily. He snatched up two identical looking pieces when the man he wanted to see walked by his cell.

"Daryl!" Carl called jogging up to him, the man stopped for him, head down, "I made you something."

Carl grabbed Daryl's arms as he came to a stop. He yelled as he was knocked to his butt his chest aching. Daryl stumbled back as he swung the arm Carl grabbed out slamming it into the kids chest.

"Carl?" Rick yelled coming out of his cell. He saw his son raising to his feet his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. Daryl was pressed against the wall chest heaving.

"What happened?" Carol asked jogging over.

"I'm sorry." Carl whispered softly as Daryl's eyes darted everywhere, "I'm sorry, it's alright."

"Daryl?" Rick asked reaching for the man's shoulder but he pressed closer to the wall.

"Dad, don't." Carl said grabbing Rick's hand. Daryl suddenly shoved off the wall and walked quickly out of the cell block.

"Merle!" Rick yelled. Merle popped his head over the rail of the second level, "Go after him." Merle nodded and ran out the block after his brother.

"Okay, no more 'I'm just a kid, I won't understand' crap." Carl said crossing his arms, "What happened to Daryl in Woodbury?"

Rick sighed and led Carl to walk with him as he told his son the truth about Woodbury and their ever changing world.

Merle rounded a corner almost slamming into Glenn. Glenn jumped to the side as Merle stumbled to a stop.

"You see Daryl, chink?" Merle asked.

"No, what's wrong?" Glenn asked following Merle.

"He flipped out on the kid." Merle answered looking in a room to find it empty.

"God, I knew he wasn't okay but he just wouldn't open up." Glenn said they checked behind every door for the man.

"Wasn' talkin ta me neither." Merle said with a shrug, "He tries ta be too tough."

"Too tough?" Glenn asked shocked that a Dixon could believe there was such a thing.

"Never says when he hurtin, tries ta act like nothin bothers him. Takes time but he always ends up breakin." Merle answered as they walked out into the yard. Merle stopped in his tracks after a moment.

"Ya love him right?" Merle asked looking Glenn in the eyes.

"W-What?" Glenn stuttered.

"Ya love him." This time it wasn't a question, "Come on, say somethin."

"I do." Glenn whispered bracing for a punch.

"Good." Merle said walking ahead. Glenn stood froze, what just happened?

"Huh?" Glenn asked running after the man.

"Good." He repeated.

"I heard what you said, what I mean is why aren't you beating me to a pulp? Calling me a dirt fag? Anything but just saying 'good'." Glenn said gesturing wildly.

"I don't give a shit bout your fag status or Daryl's." He said stopping to scan the field, "I do give a shit if ya love him."

"Why?" Glenn asked confused beyond words.

"Because he loves you," Merle said flatly looking down at Glenn. When Glenn said nothing he continued, "He has loved two people in his whole life and one of them died years ago because of her own stupidity."

Glenn knew Merle meant their mother.

"The other, well you know about the other. He ain't that great and fucks up a lot but he would kill for that boy but he has caused his fair share of pain." Merle said looking off at the guard tower then headed over to it. Glenn didn't say anything because what was there to say?

"Why does he hide his pain so much?" Glenn asked as they checked the tower.

"Pain is weakness; a proverb beat into by dear ole dad." Merle said spitefully. He obviously had been taught the same lesson when he was young. They headed over to the other tower and spotted him leaning back against the wall.

"Daryl." Glenn said as they reached him. He didn't even acknowledge them.

"Baby brother," Merle said crouching down in front of him. Daryl's eyes looked up into matching ones and he made a small whine deep in his chest. He leaned forward and dropped his head on Merle wide shoulder. Merle brought his hand up to run through sweat damp brown hair. Daryl let out a shaky breath as his arms wound around Merle, his hands clenching the back of his shirt.

It was like Glenn could see it, see how this was nothing new for the two men.

How it all started just days after the fire ate up the bedroom and her. A ten year old Daryl sitting on the stairs holding their family photo she always forced them into every Christmas. She even had a Virginia Slim dangling from her fingers in the picture.

Little Daryl crying out when the frame was torn from his hands and shattered against the wall. His father screaming with Jack Daniels tainted breath in his face. Daryl fought the grip on his arm but he was small, underfed and scrawny. The belt hurt, left welts and broke fragile skin but the fists caused agony. Daryl was so little and his voice meant nothing to the older man.

Merle was seventeen didn't come home for days; he was off getting wasted trying to forget her face. He stumbled in late one night over a week after the fire and he wasn't nearly drunk enough. Barely buzzing as he tripped over the floor lamp with a curse. He nearly had a heart attack when he clicked the lamp on once it was upright again and found Daryl curled up on the couch.

Small baby blues were black ringed, little lips split. Scabs covered his chest and arms. He looked up into slightly alcohol fogged eyes and Merle saw it for the first time. That look that used to be exclusively for her was now on him, Baby-Daryl needed him. Merle slumped down next to him and whispered comforting things to him and even though he knew his breath stank of Budweiser Daryl didn't pull away. A tiny head fell on his shoulder, still narrow shoulders started to shake as he rested his hands on them. He could fix this; he knew how to handle the first beating induced break down.

Merle looked over at Glenn who looked like he was in near tears himself. He rubbed Daryl's back; he didn't know how to fix this. He didn't love Daryl the right way to fix this. He sighed dragging Daryl to his feet and pulling back. There was another whine but Daryl let himself be moved away. He pressed his mouth against Daryl's forehead, not really a kiss so much as just rests his lips there for a moment. Merle said nothing as he pulled back and turned Daryl to face Glenn and pushed him toward the smaller man.

"Merle?" Daryl asked his voice rough from lack of use, trying to grab his shirt but Merle caught the hand.

"Ya need him." Merle said softly motioning Glenn to them. Glenn came up in front of Daryl and took the hand from Merle, squeezing it lightly.

"Ya need him more than me." Merle said running his fingers through Daryl's hair watching his eyes widen at the statement, "He loves ya more than I ever could."

Daryl just stared at him for a moment. It made sense. She had loved him so much but when she was gone Merle loved him the most. Now Glenn did, Glenn loved him and was in love with him. No one could ever love him more, not even his big brother.

Merle stepped back pushing Daryl forward. Daryl looked down into Glenn's eyes before dropping his head down to his soft shoulder. Glenn held him close his hands rubbing soothingly over Daryl's back. Merle gave a smile that just broke Glenn's heart as he turned and headed back into the prison. Glenn knew Daryl would still go to Merle for comfort but it wouldn't be the same because now Daryl had someone else who would be there for him.

Merle stopped after only going a few yards and mouthed to Glenn, _'You better not ever hurt him.'_ Glenn smiled and nodded. Merle nodded back then continued walking.

"Daryl," Glenn said softly and he lifted his head, "Promise me something. I don't know what you went through but I do know how strong you are. Skin heals and scars and bruises fade but promise you won't lose yourself. Promise me that the man I love won't fade with those bruises. That he will heal like a scar, it's the same skin just a little tougher. Promise you will still be Daryl."

Daryl stared at him for a moment before his eyes started to well up and he whispered, "I promise."

Glenn cupped his face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Daryl blinked but the tears fell anyway.

"I'm gonna be okay." Daryl said his voice shaking. Glenn could see in his eyes he meant it, he believed it and just a glimmer of the old spark they used to house was there.

"Yeah, you are." Glenn said pulling his head back to his shoulder. It would take time but Daryl would heal and Glenn would be there to make sure of it.

* * *

There it is. I'm so nervous about how this will be received. This was my first attempt at noncon and I think I like reading it more than writing it lol.

I did have a great time writing this story nonetheless.

Writerchick I hope you enjoyed, please don't explode! :D (You guys should swing by her profile and read her stuff if you don't already, she is amazing.)

Please for the love of sexy men with crossbows review! I will love you forever!

_~Huggies&Kissie~_


End file.
